Quiero alguien que
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Seiya está en medio de un drama legal del que sólo saldrá respondiendo una pregunta: ¿Qué busca en una mujer?
1. Quiero alguien que

Dedicado a Ale LQZ-Tenoh.

 **QUIERO ALGUIEN QUE…**

—¡Ese siempre ha sido un problema! —Exclamó Serena Tsukino que con los brazos cruzados se paseaba como fiera a lo largo de la cabecera de la mesa—. Él nunca ha sabido lo que quiere.

Seiya Kou seguía impávido pese a las acusaciones que desde hace una hora le imputaban. En esa fría sala de juntas todos parecían ser sus enemigos, incluyendo a Yaten, su abogado y hermano que hacía todo, menos interceder.

—Dígannos entonces señor Kou —dijo la terapeuta Meioh que lo miraba sobre sus antejos—, ¿qué busca en una mujer?

Con aire despreocupado, Seiya se mordió el labio y se meció en la silla.

—Tengo una… inclinación, por las rubias —habló por primera vez desde que inició la reunión—. Pero no las que lo consiguen con decolorantes, no. Me gusta que sean naturales, de baja estatura y cabello largo, de ojos claros y sinceros, y que tengan una bella, bella, sonrisa. —Con expresión remota Seiya alargó la mirada hacia la ventana del rascacielos—. Sí, ese tipo de sonrisa que deslumbra a kilómetros —sonrió cabizbajo—. Ok, está bien, exagero. Metros, quizá. —Tras una pausa frunció el entrecejo y agregó entre dientes—: Esa clase de sonrisa solía maravillarme.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Darien Chiba, el acompañante de Serena que impaciente se inclinó como si fuera a levantarse. Su impecable traje lo hacía lucir como un acaudalado empresario, a diferencia de Seiya que apenas se había puesto una chaqueta—. ¿Van a permitir que esto siga?

—Por favor prosiga señor Kou —dijo la terapeuta Meioh.

Darien negó mirando el rostro fío y cínico de Seiya del otro lado de la mesa.

—Quiero alguien —dijo Seiya—, que sepa cómo vestirse. No pido que vista de " _Dolce_ " pero tampoco que se ponga lo primero que encuentre. Quiero que le guste el romance, pero que también sea fuerte y valiente. Alguien, que sienta pasión por algo hasta obsesionarse. Y me gustaría, que quisiera tener hijos… —Seiya miró a Serena que posó la mano sobre su vientre—. "Mis hijos" —recalcó en tono acre. Serena desvió la mirada—. También —añadió insolente—, que se haga la difícil y me deje seducirla hasta ponerse nerviosa.

—¡Esto es indignante! —Exclamó Darien, un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula—. No puedo creer que le permitan hacer esto. Esto, no es una sesión de terapia —puntualizó con el índice en la mesa—. Ni siquiera sé por qué está usted aquí, "doctora".

—Estoy aquí a petición del señor Kou —dijo la terapeuta y mediadora.

Darien soltó un sonido reprobador.

—Por favor señor Chiba —dijo ella—, estamos tratando de conciliar algo aquí, es importante que el señor Kou se exprese. Estará de acuerdo que si esto llega a buen término esta será la última vez que tenga que escucharlo.

Mirando a Serena, Darien asintió con una mueca.

—Continúe, señor Kou.

—Quiero… —dijo él mirando al cielo—, que tenga paciencia con los niños, y con los ancianos porque… a veces yo no la tengo. La brecha generacional, me supera.

Darien unió las manos sobre la mesa y exhaló buscando la paciencia que Seiya decía no tener.

—¿Querían más razones? —Murmuró Darien—. Ahí las tienen

—Señor Chiba… —advirtió Rei Hino, la abogada de Serena.

—Me gusta… —continuó Seiya—. La gente con valores, que se interesa por otros. El tipo de persona que siempre está alegre y contagia a los demás con su energía, casi siempre positiva. Esa clase que sabe distinguir el bien y que tiene sentido de justicia, aunque la justicia sea ambigua y en realidad no exista algo como bien o mal y todo se vea reducido a una escala de grises.

Poniéndose en pie, Darien descargó su ira contra la mesa.

—¡No entiendo cómo esto puede ser relevante!

—Señor Chiba —dijo la abogada levantándose también—. El único que no es relevante aquí es usted. Por favor, limítese a escuchar, no me obligue a llamar a seguridad. Entienda, que a usted se le permitió estar aquí como apoyo para la señorita Tsukino, no como su defensa.

—¡¿Cómo puede llamarse abogada cuando no está haciendo nada por lo que se le está pagando?!

Darien clavó su implacable mirada en los ojos de la abogada, ella le correspondió con encono. El temperamento irascible de la abogada comenzó a bullir. Serena presintió una confrontación.

—Quiero escuchar —intervino Serena poniendo la mano en el ancho hombro de Darien.

—Pero querida… —suplicó él esperando apelar a su sentido común.

—Por favor.

Al enfrentarse a su mirada, Darien se aclaró la garganta, acomodó su corbata y recordó que un caballero jamás debe perder la compostura, por lo que se tragó el orgullo y se sentó en su silla.

—Quiero alguien que no sepa cocinar —dijo Seiya alzando la voz, su entonación fue fuerte y clara—. No —sacudió la cabeza—, que sea un desastre en la cocina. —Afirmó con fría honestidad clavando los ojos en la rubia de pie—. Que sea torpe y descuidada; que le guste el karaoke, comer pastel en la cama y lea historietas hasta la madrugada —decidido miró al frente—. Que sea pésima para el arte, que cante desafinada, que le gusten los gatos, cualquier cosa con un conejo y aún duerma con osos de peluche. Que le cueste despertar en las mañanas y que cada día tenga que comprarle un despertador porque el que tenía lo arrojó por la ventana. —La mirada de Seiya estaba cargada de resentimiento y dolor—. Quiero… alguien que sueñe con ser una princesa, y vivir en la luna en un palacio de cristal. —El recuerdo de Serena contándole sus sueños bajo las sábanas, le anegó los ojos—. Quiero, que le guste dormir, y bañarse en la tina. Que idolatre el chocolate, y que no pueda pasar un día sin comer un dulce. Quiero alguien que sea, incapaz, de quitar, ¡las malditas telarañas! —Golpeó la mesa alterado, un par de gotas cayeron de sus ojos—. Que nunca limpie en las esquinas, y que no entienda nada de política. —Con los ojos nublados Seiya frunció el entrecejo, entrelazó las manos y luchó contra el nudo en su garganta—. Que le guste bailar, y sea propensa a tropezarse. Que su único deporte sea correr porque siempre va tarde —apretó los labios y negó temblando—. Que sea tan desordenada que nunca encuentre nada. Que tenga... tan mal tino, que no pueda encestar ni una bola de papel. —Con los labios apretados Seiya renegó mirando al vacío—. Que sus amigas sean lo más importante. Que le gusten los videojuegos, que por todo llore y que su risa sea ruidosa. Quiero alguien que quiera probar cosas, que quiera comerse al mundo y sobre todo… —con los ojos vidriosos miró a Serena y le sostuvo la mirada—: Quiero alguien que quiera crecer conmigo.

Seiya se detuvo y por un instante todo fue silencio.

—Señor —dijo la terapeuta dirigiendo la mirada hacia Serena que limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—, ¿acaba… de describir a su esposa?

Con los ojos luminosos por las lágrimas, él alzó la mirada.

—No —respondió tajante—. Quiero alguien que no quiera divorciarse.

Con un movimiento Seiya arrastró los papeles sobre la mesa y con una floritura firmó junto al nombre de Serena.


	2. Final

El siguiente capítulo sabe mejor escuchando "Glósoli" de Singur Ros.

* * *

 **FINAL**

Al salir del edificio Seiya levantó los ojos al cielo, el viento soplaba y los rascacielos daban vueltas a su alrededor. La atestada calle de transeúntes y la inmensa urbe le hicieron sentir más el vacío de la soledad. Seiya se sintió nada, nada más que un punto en la inmensidad.

 _—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Dijo Serena con la cabeza baja sentada en el sillón. Titubeaba y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos—. Todo el tiempo estoy aquí sola mientras tú te vas de viaje a las giras._

 _—Te pedí que vinieras conmigo —dijo Seiya de pie frente a ella, que a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba en calma._

 _—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, mis amigas están aquí, son mi familia._

 _—¿Y qué soy yo para ti?_

 _—Tú, yo no… —Sin saber cómo sincerarse, con la apretada mano en el pecho Serena evadió lo más que pudo su mirada, y por unos segundos calló buscando cómo expresarse, hasta que encontró el valor gestándose en su vientre—. Yo… no te conozco. Estoy esperando un hijo que sabes bien, que no es tuyo. Necesito el divorcio. Lo siento._

 _Seiya sintió una punzada en el pecho, una incisión que lentamente lo desgarraba por dentro. Él podía haberse alterado, podía haberle gritado y dejarse llevar por la humillante traición pero no lo hizo. La amaba, y recordó sus votos, cuando dijo que la amaría por sobre todas las cosas, todos los días de su vida, por siempre y para siempre, no mentía. La traición no significó nada para él, pero perderla lo era todo, y no lo permitiría, haría lo imposible, aceptaría a su hijo, lucharía por ella, así tuviera que ir incluso a terapia._

 _—No. Yo lo lamento —dijo firme, y sin un dejo de duda agregó—: no puedo._

Los ojos de Seiya se derramaban en sus mejillas.

—"Si la amas déjala libre", ¿no? —dijo con media sonrisa.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó alguien a su espalda.

Él se volvió hacia la voz.

—Lo arruinaste —dijo Serena a unos metros de él.

Seiya no comprendió y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpió la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó incisivo—. Está hecho, ¿no? Es el final que querías. Ahora, podrán formar una familia.

—No —dijo ella con media sonrisa—. Lo arruinaste.

Con las manos en la cintura, él se giró de un lado a otro sin entender. Serena alzó los papeles.

—¿Ves? Lo arruinaste.

Las firmas en el papel eran una mancha de tinta que se había corrido con las lágrimas.

Con una gran sonrisa Serena lanzó los papeles y corrió a sus brazos fundiéndose con él en un beso. Seiya la rodeó y la abrazó tan fuerte justo como creyó que no volvería a hacerlo.

—¿No te irás? —Preguntó temeroso.

Ella negó y con la mano en su mejilla lo confirmó con otro beso.

—Él… —dijo Seiya.

Serena negó como leyendo su mente.

—Se acabó.

—El bebé será…

—Tuyo.

Con una sonrisa Seiya posó la mejilla en el pecho de Serena y levantándola del suelo, giró con ella en brazos. En medio de la gente que iba y venía, en medio de los enormes edificios quizá ambos seguían siendo un punto, pero serían un punto, juntos.

 _"Lo que llamamos el principio, a menudo es el final, y finalizar es comenzar. El final es el principio"._

 _T. S. Eliot_

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
